


Return of the angel

by adeladeebenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeladeebenny/pseuds/adeladeebenny
Summary: Dean is sad about Cas´ death.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 5





	Return of the angel

Dean Winchester sat quietly in a big soft armchair. He and his brother didn't talk as often as usually. Dean missed his best friend, who died for him. And from that grief he got himself drunk. It wasn't that sexy drunkness, he was properly wasted. He couldn't see straight and even he wasn't able to stand up.  
His head fell down and so did the bottle of whiskey he held in his hand. Liquid spilled itself across the floor. With the thought of Castiel he fell asleep. It didn't last long and somebody's deep voice woke him up.

"Dean?"

Hunter's eyes had to accustom to the light. And when he could see where was he, he saw a short blurry silhouette. Dean had to blink twice to realize who stood in front of him. That person seemed familiar. He didn´t recognize him though.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean had to reply to him. He mumled some words. That person didn't understood him though. Dean felt light pressure on his shoulder.

"Dean, please.." That person whispered almost desperately. Dean opened his eyes and immediately recognized this man.

"Cas?" Dean addressed him by his name. In this moment he didn´t know what was happening. "But... you're-... Am I-... What's happening?"

"Dean, everything is fine. I'm here." He was trying to soothe him. And Dean was freaking out. Then who wouldn't freak out when your best friend dies and then miraculously came back to life? Luckily Dean managed to bring himself to calmness.

"Really?" He had to convince himself. He touched his arm.

"Really." The angel nodded.

"Really-really?" Dean asked again. He had to make sure he´s truly here.

"Yes, Dean, I'm alive." Castiel had to articulate every word in that sentence. Dean didn't understand how was that possible.

"But how?" He was so curious he had to ask.

"I don't know, Dean." Replied Cas. Dean felt how that pain in his chest, that persistent feeling of emptiness is going away. And also that dizziness caused by alcohol. That was almost gone, too.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm glad you're back, man." Dean smiled and Castiel had to smile back. Dean's smile was weirdly contagious.

"Yes, It's great to be back again." He proclaimed. And then Dean hugged him tightly. The angel didn't expect that. He hugged him back, though. Castiel sat besides him in the other armchair. "It's weird."

"What is?" Dean didn't know. But he wanted to.

"You know. That speech I made." Explained Cas. That sentence made Dean remember. He had to replay in his mind Cas' deathspeach.

"Oh. Yeah." Nodded Dean.

"Yeah." Cas looked so sad in this moment. That made Dean realize what he said.

"Oh? Oh! No, no, no, Cas. It wasn't like that. I-I.." Dean stuttered. It felt like his mouth didn't wanted to cooperate with him. "I'm sorry, I made it weird."

"No, it was me and my speech. I have no idea how did I get here and why. I can't have... any of this." Now it was Castiel who was slightly panicking. He was clearly referring at his relationship with Dean. After all Dean was his moment of true happiness. He loved him so much he literally had to die. Dean frowned.

"Cas, chill." He tried to calm the angel. Cas looked away. Dean sighted. "I understand how hard could that be. You said you loved me."

Castiel felt warm sensation on his cheeks. He was aware of his blushing cheekbones but he wanted to stop it from happening. So he didn't look at Dean. He didn't want him to see it.

"Cas? You know I love you, too?" That sentence was a turnover. Castiel quickly decided to face him. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me, pal. I'm not gonna repeat that." -Because if I did, I would blush like a tomato, just like you, Cas.- Thought for himself Dean.

"You mean it like-..?" Castiel just wanted to convince himself to acknowledge this information. He wanted that Dean would say 'like romantically'. He wanted him so much it painted him. But Dean couldn't make himself to speak. Insted of speaking he stood up and thrusted himself to Cas' lips. He kissed him. Cas looked into Dean's closed eyes and was shocked. This was definitely one of the things he didn't expect of him. The second one was that he used his tongue. After he made out with the angel, the hunter pulled back. And Castiel in this moment saw that he was blushing.

"Yes, Cas. Of course I do." Replied Dean afterwards. Cas was speechless. As Dean sat down on the chair he felt urge to say something else. "You're my best friend."

"But we just kissed." Said Cas like he had to remind him what happened. Dean giggled.

"Okay, let's say it you could understand me. I love you, Cas," he spoke his mind in loving tone. Cas felt pure happiness. He smiled again. The angel didn't know what to say. Dean grabbed his hand and gripped him tight. Dean gave him his best smile. They didn't had to say more. Everything was already spoken. Everything was great.


End file.
